


Welcome home, darling

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has been composing for days and Soonyoung badly misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, darling

“What are you wearing?”

The voice on the speakers of his phone is husky, vibrating along his skin, the hairs rising. Jihoon presses a hand over his crotch, willing himself to last until he finishes this audio mix.

“I’m composing,” he grits out between clenched teeth.

"Surely you can multi-task, sweety.” Along with Soonyoung's warm and teasing tone, Jihoon hears the soft, rapid tapping of fingers on a table.

Choreographing, most likely, and a hot image runs across Jihoon's head, thinking of Soonyoung sitting comfortably on his chair while he flips the pages over and over his sketchbook — probably with a pencil dangling from his lips, and bits of erasers pressed on his palm.

"If you were here, I’d have something a bit larger to occupy my mouth."

He spits the small amount of coffee that had just sat in his mouth and Jihoon curses, he's lucky enough that he didn't do it on his music sheets.

"I told you—” Jihoon doesn't get to finish his sentence.

“I suppose I could finish off by myself,” Soonyoung muses, and Jihoon grips the computer's mouse, white-knuckled as he stares furiously through the monitor.

"Since you don’t want to play.”

  
“Don’t you—”

  
”Mmmm,” Soonyoung moans, and then, ”Oh, Hoon—feels so good…” before trailing off into shallow breaths mixed with sharp gasps.

“You asshole.” Jihoon has to let his left hand go of the computer's keyboard to deal with the erection pushing on his pants, strong and eager and painfully constricted by layers of cloth. He keeps half an eye on the door, and devotes the rest of his attention to freeing his throbbing member, gasping as he undoes the button and zipper of his pants. He doesn't touch himself, he lets his insistent cock breathe and he releases a heavy one too.

"I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” he growls, and has to listen to Soonyoung laughing like a lunatic until his boyfriend's voice comes, moaning with pleasure. And that's it.

He instantly stands up and buttons up his trousers. He doesn't waste time and immediately sprint for their dorms.

The apartment building finally comes into view; a minute later, and the door swings open in welcome even before Seokmin could open it for him. A light burns in Soonyoung's room; and he walks hurriedly towards it.

By the time Jihoon brings his steps to a halt, his smile is brighter than the dimming, setting sun. The warmth of his mind wraps around Soonyoung.

He opens the door to Soonyoung half naked and exposed sitting on the chair. Then he settles himself into the small framework, straddling Soonyoung, his boyfriend. He takes the desperate, eager cock in hand, and drags Soonyoung's mouth to his as if he’d been starving for him.

"I have", Soonyoung murmurs, as if he had heard Jihoon's thoughts, but with love and warmth and joy that mere talking could never show.

"Every day that you were gone, I missed you more." He sucks Soonyoung's tongue into his mouth, wraps both hands around his cock, and caresses with love and lust mixed altogether.

Jihoon answers in kind:

"I’m home now", the connection clear and clean after so many days, they had initially fought over the phone a few days ago. And it feels good to be so accepting and comfortable with this intimacy, even deeper than the sweet grip of his fingers cradling and stroking his lover's sex. It’s good to be back.

"Welcome home, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by reading otp prompts in tumblr at 3am. Welp. The things I do for soonhoon.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @leethekwon


End file.
